the avengers wings
by wingedcat13
Summary: this really isnt a crossover, i just used the idea and some of the abilities of mr pattersons characters so i am so sorry for that. this is about if someone came in and befriended the avengers, suck at summaries sorry!  please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

The avengers' wings

Prologue part one: 20 years ago

Tony's POV slash third person

"Hey you! Stop!" shouted the metal-clad figure as he raced after the slim figure in front of him. Even though he and the other avengers weren't regular humans, the girl was still surprisingly much faster then them. Tony Stark, aka Iron Man, wasn't sure why they were even chasing her. Maybe it was because she had seemed so startled to see them. They had been walking through the woods to take a shortcut to the avengers manor (mansion?) when they had heard a small gasp. Battle trained reflexes caused them immediately to whirl towards the sound only to see a tall scruffy girl staring at them. But only for a half a second before she took off, running very _very_ quickly. She looked like a runaway, so maybe that was why they were chasing her. Then Tony had to refocus on the chase. Wasp was in her smaller form, buzzing after them to keep up. Only Wasp, me, Thor, and the Black Panther were here. The others were panting as well, they were already tired from defeating a few regular henchmen of Dooms and now they were being pushed to the max chasing after some random girl. Who, it has already been said, was very fast. The trees gave out suddenly to a rocky cliff overlooking the nearby lake. I expected the girl to stop and turn and try to get past them or maybe fight. She did stop, but then, turning to see them just behind her, she jumped off the cliff. Shocked, I got ready to jump off after her and grab her to pull her to safety if it wasn't too late, but then skidded to a halt. Rising up in front of them, rather quickly, was the girl. But she had _wings._ Dumbstruck, the avengers stared at her as she quickly flew away. I turned to Thor and said "now we really have to catch her."

"Agreed." Thor replied and we took off after her.

Switch to girls pov

Gah. They were still after me? Crap. I had to get away but if they followed me much me longer I would turn and fight. Soon It became apparent that they would follow me no matter what, so I did a back flip-corkscrew and ended up flying directly towards them.

Back to Tony's POV

What? The girl was flying toward us? After using some very elusive aerial tricks, we had almost lost her, but now she was flying at us? Why? But then I realized why when she kicked me in the head. She wasn't giving up, she was going to fight.i have to admit, the girl was very skilled at fighting. But she couldn't defeat avengers. We would be a sad lot if all it took was a single girl to defeat us. The girl seemed to know it too, and used my head as a push off point to fly away again. Did I mention that we had been fighting in the air? Yeah. We were. The girl picked a random direction and flew off in it. But now she broke the sound barrier, going supersonic. I flew after her, but not for long. Apparently Black Panther had gone back to the manor (again is it mansion? I am going with manor) and gotten others to help get her. Because the Lear jet was flying toward us, piloted by Black Widow, and the girl flew almost right into it. She still collided with it, but pulled up at the last second and tumbled over the back of the plane and grabbed onto the back of it to keep from falling off. Black Widow turned around and headed back to the manor. I thought that would be the end of it, that we would get her after the jet landed, but the girl jumped off the plane, rolled to break her fall, and ran into the woods _again._ Really, did she ever give up? I reluctantly went after her and found her perched in a tree, looking like she was about to pass out. I couldn't blame her, I was breathing heavily myself. I flipped up my visor, so she could see my face. We stared at each other for a minute before I said, "are you going to come or what?"

She surprised me by saying "you really think I would run and fight and then just give up? Who even does that? Your out of your mind." Her voice was almost musical.

"it would be easier if you just came."

"yeah right, mutant freak girls don't just give up and follow along like dogs. Not if you want to live very long at least."

Even though I knew that was what she was, I was surprised to hear her say mutant freak, and in such a cold voice, like it was someone else she was speaking of. Then Black Widow joined me and we got her down, no matter how hard she struggled. About halfway back she stopped struggling and just glared at us. If looks could kill, I would have been toast. When we got her in, we took her to the infirmary, because she liked like crap. She was covered in bruises, mostly from hitting the jet, and cuts, plus she looked like she had a broken rib. Before we could help her though, we had to know more about her. She just glared for a minute, arms crossed, but then she reluctantly told us the differences between her and most humans. Once that was established, and she was in the care of Wasp, I finally got to take off my armor and sit down in the main room. Captain America was there, with Hank and Thor and Black Panther. They all looked at me as I came in. I held up my hands and said "all I know is that she has wings." They looked away and went back to what they had been doing.

**hey everyone thank you for reading my story i am a little shaky on names and stuff so if i dont know the names or area or call someone the wrong name i am sorry please let me know if you spot any errors and please dont insult my grammer insult the story if you must insult me,all reviewers get candy but good reviews get two boxens of their favorite!if you dont understand boxen it is a Brian regan thing **

**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE CHARACTERS I MAKE UP**

**peace out peoples!**


	2. prolouge part two or something

Prologue part two or something

No ones pov

When Wasp and the Black Widow finally got the girl out to the main room, she was still _really_ p'od (angry) and she just kinda sat in the chair they had put her in and glared at the rest of the occupants of the room. Seriously, this girl could glare. Like if she gave you this look when you were walking down the hallway at school you would go hide in the bathroom or something. Then finally Tony asked Wasp (I will now refer to her as Jan (check my spelling please) unless they are in battle or in uniform costume outfit things) how bad she was hurt. Jan's reply was "she is totally healed as far as we can tell, she apparently can heal herself." Well okay then. The girl gave a lopsided grin for a split second then returned to glaring at us. It was silent for a while then Hank walked in, still in his white labcoat.

"What did I miss?"

The girl flipped back over the chair, and it appeared as if she was ready to fight again. Having no desire to go that route again, Tony asked the girl what the heck was wrong now. She answered, "Whitecoats" in a hiss. Then Tony remembered what the girl had said in the woods, 'mutant freak' and figured that she had been experimented on. Great. That meant that she wasn't going to trust them at all for a while, and they wanted answers.

"Hank isn't going to hurt you." Tony said to the girl.

She just glared at them all before semi relaxing. Tony was surprised; he hadn't expected her to listen. But still they had no way of getting her to talk. Natasha (again spelling, fyi this is Black Widow) filled Hank in on what had happened. Then Jan said, "you know, your haircut really is horrible." That remark was so random that the girl was actually startled into a real smile. And wow, she had a good smile. Then she sorta relaxed a little more and said, in a totally normal voice,

"well I hack it off with scissors or a knife when it gets long enough to get annoying, not really worried about style." Some of the avengers were startled at the sound of her voice when she wasn't spitting or hissing, because it really was almost like music. Now that they had her talking, Tony asked her.

"So what's the deal with you."

She looked at him, "me? Well I guess you want the whole sad sob story so I have to start out by telling you that you can call me Avi, short for Avielle. Call me my real name and I kill you. No questions asked. The end. But really, I don't have parents to blame my name on, cause I have no clue who they are. My parents sold me to some sick scientists for, oh, say about $10,000. The scientists bought/stole hundreds of children all over the world and then went, hey, how about we splice these poor innocent kids DNA and merge it with different animals? And even if they die we can get new ones, doesn't matter. Yeah that's some really smart people right there (sarcasm for those of you that can't tell.) well they tried a few different combinations, and let me tell you, only two worked. Only one worked for and extended period of time. That's me. Technically, I am only 98% human, and 2% bird, or an avian-human hybrid, but I prefer avian American. The other experiment that didn't die horribly was the erasers. These guys aren't the things at the end of pencils, theyre human-lupine hybrids, and they are called erasers because they can erase you off the face of the earth. You, anyone you every talked to, any record of your existence, gone without a trace. You might think, 'okay that's pretty bad' but its worse than that, they put us in freakin dog crates. Literally in the dog house, no pun intended. But even if it wasn't going to live 'hey put that failure in a cage next to that bird kid, well see how its death affects it.' I cant count how many times I have seen horrible mistakes die next to me, but they are all just like me, different mutations, but all of our parents sold us or lost us. Either way you never find out who they are. There aren't any records, trust me, if there were, I would have found them by now. Any way, if your one of the experiments form this place, fyi, its called the school, you have a preprogrammed expiration date, and when you get about a month away from this date, it appears on the back of your neck. When this date occurs, you fall over dead. Why, because we aren't genetically stable or something like that. Yeah. Look at the erasers, they grow fast and are mature by about 4 years old, but fall apart and die at only 7. unfortuanetly, I am the oldest of the avian-human hybrids, so I will be the first to go. The date we have to expire on is unknown, even the scientists have no clue. Though I would really prefer not to know my own lifespan, I might not even reach it, because the scientists happen not to want the world to find out about us. Hmmm wonder why. (Sarcasm) but they have captured me before, and do some experiments, and then go okay time to terminate you. No time to kill you or time for you to die just terminate. I guess its how they live with themselves. Whatever. Okay and one more thing, the erasers are still after me, as well as a couple companies and some Chinese scientists, they want me for weapon. Yeah. I was almost auctioned off once but then a hurricane hit and I escaped. Some others did too, the other bird kids, but no one else. Wasn't a live auction, skype. Yeah and that's basically it."

When she finished her tale, the other avengers were silent. That was a lot to take in. finally Tony spoke up, "how about you stay here for a while."

Avi tilted her head and seemed to consider then asked, "I don't know, how much food do you have?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter one**

**No ones POV**

Avi sat at the table in the kitchen. She had already had about six sandwiches and now was eating a seventh. Jan was watching her eat. "How do you eat so much?" she asked, shaking her head.

Avi shrugged, "when I was six I was supposed to have about three thousand calories a day, not sure how many I need now. Some large number."

Having told the rest of the Avengers part of her story, (they thought that was all of it muhahaha) they already knew that she was technically a genetic freak, so that was out of the way. This was Avi's first night at the manor and she had just gotten out of the shower. She was in the sweats and short sleeve T-shirt that they had given her. The sweats were a deep green and the T-shirt was a white one showing an American themed peace sign. Avi's deep brown hair glinted with blonde and red strands, and reached her shoulders, unevenly and barely. She was tall, about 5 feet 7 inches, and according to her, she was about 16 years old. Her eyes were a deep green, and she was slightly tanned, proving her time in the sun in the air. If you looked closely, you could see light freckles. "So why do you think Tin Can invited me to stay?" Avi asked before taking a bite of her sandwich.

Jan looked surprised, "you knew that Tony is Iron Man? How?"

Avi looked sheepish, "I didn't tell you guys that I pick up on and control vibrations did I?"

When Jan shook her head no, Avi continued "well I kinda can tell different vibrations from different people, like one person has a different vibration pattern than some one else, even disguises and doppelgangers (doubles) can't confuse me. And I can use those vibrations in the air to send, well, blasts I guess, of pure vibrations, or sound, at someone, and I can just use simple motions, say a snap of my fingers, to control them and use them to hurt someone or something. But I can use the vibrations, say if someone has a broken bone, I can sense that their vibrations are off and fix it, by mending the broken bone in an instant and so fixing the persons vibrations. I can pick up on emotions sometimes too."

Jan stared at her.

"What? I just forgot to tell you guys, okay? Not my fault the scientists made it so I keep mutating and stuff." With a reproachful look Avi finished off the rest of her sandwich.

Now Jan spoke, "It just surprised me what you say you can do. Would you mind showing me?"

Avi shrugged, and looked at a vase sitting on a counter. It was useless, Jan really didn't know why they had these things anyway, but Avi gestured with her hand and the vase flew towards her, like it had been pushed or thrown. She caught it, and sat it on her open palm. Then she closed her hand into a fist, and the vase floated out of her hand a little, so as not to be caught in her hand, and shattered, just like that, the vase broke into little pieces. The pieces didn't fall to the floor though, Avi kept them floating there, and when she opened and closed her hand again, the vase reformed perfectly. Not a piece was out of place and it shined like new.

Jan's mouth was hanging open, and Avi gave her a look that said 'that was easy, what are you so shocked about?' and placed the vase back on the counter. "I think that you need to show that to Tony and the others." Was all she said. Avi shrugged and followed Jan to find the other avengers and show them her talent.

Hawkeye wasn't impressed, and gave her a look that said 'so?'. Hank looked at Avi more intently, but she returned the look and her body language showed that she wasn't pleased to be looked at like an experiment. Hulk wouldn't even talk to them, not that they minded, and T'Challa just seemed to think about it for a minute. But then, that was all one ever got out of him. The Black Widow wasn't available, as she was out on a mission. Captain America looked a little surprised and blinked at Avi for a minute before saying "okay". Tony just put his head down on his desk and said "great. Something else to worry about." To which Avi responded, "I may be something to worry about but you only have your self to blame genius." Tony glared at her and then Jan quickly left with Avi before Tony started to pick a fight. Thor was totally unimpressed. Later, after Avi had gone to bed, Jan and Tony were joined by Captain America to discuss her.

"She may need to go to the X-men. To be trained and all that. Then she could come back if she wanted to or she could join them." Tony said.

"Um, she has a serious background, and the fact that she trusted us and you want to ship her off to the X-men shows that you have no idea what she's like Tony. I have only known her for about half a day and she showed spirit, and I think that if you try to get her to go away you will just prove to her that no one can be trusted and I have no doubt she will become another enemy. And if she gets really mad, I have no clue how we would defeat her." Jan said.

Tony was quiet for a moment then asked, "What do you think Cap?"

Captain America hesitated, then said, "I agree with Jan, I think that while she may need training, there is no reason to uproot her and send her away when she has barely begun to trust us. Besides, she seems to have pretty good control over her power, we could call up the Prof. and get him to check her out, make sure she has control before we decide anything else. Plus, if she didn't mention this to us, she may have other abilities that she kept hidden. The Prof. can help us understand all of what she can do."

Tony was quiet then said, "Alright, I will call Charles in the morning."

None of them realized that a lean shape was listening in the hallway, and slowly crept back to her room before the avengers exited and went to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Tha avengers wings chapter four**

**What else can she do?**

The morning after Tony, Jan, and Steves meeting in Tonys office, Charles Xavier, otherwise known as professor X, paid a visit to the Avengers Mansion. The Avengers were waiting for him, along with Avi. The x-men jet landed inside the hangar, and proffessor X rolled off in his wheel chair. After short greetings, he turned his attention to Avi.

"And who might you be?" The proffessor asked softly, as Avi hadn't said a word during the greetings, and no one had yet introduced her.

"I'm Avi." She said shortly "and apparently your supposed to be able to tell if I have to go to your school or stay here?"

Tony looked ready to kill her. Jan just shook her head. The proffessor tilted his head slightly. "And you don't want to give it a chance?"he asked.

Avi shrugged, saying, "I have a bad reputation with places called schools. Most of them were labs. Some where actual schools where the principal tried to kill me. See why I don't like things called schools?" it was pretty self-explanitory.

The proffesor didn't even bat an eye. "well, you don't have to come, but I would like to see if you truly have a hold on your power. If you will allow it."

Avi gave a short, harsh laugh, "I can tell you're a mind reader, you don't have to act like your not. And you cant get into my head because I spend a lot of time with another mind reader, I've learned how to block it. You can 'examine' my power, but one look where your not welcome and I will kick you out.

The proffessor looked as if he was hiding a smile. Then both he and Avi closed their eyes. A few minutes later, both opened their eyes again. The prof. turned to Tony, saying "she has a better control on her power than most of my students. You really have nothing to worry about. She is welcome at my academy, but I think she would be better off here."

Tony nodded, and might have said something, but right then there was a thud from above and Jarvis said, "sir, there would appear to be several mutants on the roof. They are being attacked by others."

In an instant Avi was running toward the stairs. "I think I know these guys." She tossed over her shoulder. The avengers went after her, along with the prof.

**Switch to Avi's pov**

I ran up the stairs to the roof, and sure enough I saw Max and the flock being attacked by some erasers. Immediantly I joined in the fray, blocking out everything but the erasers. When I met Max's eyes for a moment, I smiled at her. She looked surprised to see me, but we had other things to worry about. I felt Angel nudging my mind. I let her in, and told her _if you get every one out of the are of the erasers I can do my thing. _She acknowledged this, but I doubted that she would actually manage it. Ah well, the erasers were almost done for. One of the erasers in front of me suddenly got stung in the back of the head. "Hiya there Wasp." I said. Wasp waved and headed off to sting more erasers. One eraser got covered in ants, another got hit in the head with a hammer. The eraser trying to punch Max suddenly got taken out by a red-white-and-blue shield. A flash of blue light meant that Tony had joined in as Iron man. Then another bunch arrived in a helicopter. Fantastic. One eraser was on the ground slashed to ribbons, one had an arrow in its chest, and was no longer moving. Hulk went by with an eraser in each hand a few erasers went down under a bunch of darts fired by Widow. Between the Avengers, the flock, and me, the erasers never stood a chance. A few minutes after we began the attack was over. The helicopter that had brought the erasers was flying away. I reached out and sent a sonic blast after it. It exploded.

I went over to Max and said "long time no see." She looked at me as way of greeting. I reached out and touched her shoulder. Then I healed her. After that I went around and healed the flock, as well as the avengers.

"Were those erasers?" Wasp asked. She had grown back to her normal size and was still panting a little.

"Yep. Those were Erasers. The guards/minions of those scientists that experimented on us." I said, gesturing to the flock.

Iron man asked, "who are they?"

Instead of answer, I walked over to Max and whispered into her ear "these guys are okay, I trust them, give them whatever information you want but they know most of what I do." To the avengers, I had just made sure I had healed her all the way, but Max had heard. She stood.

"I am Max, that's the flock. Who are you." She said. I could tell that the Avengers recognized her stance and tone, as that was what they had seen in me before I relaxed. The difference was that while I had decided to relax and trust them, it would take a looooonnnnggg time to gain Max's trust. And if Tony got annoyed at me, I gave him a day to blow up or kick Max out.

The avengers introduced themselves reluctantly. Then Max introduced the flock, pointing at each of them in turn. Prof. X came out from behind the Avengers. I had forgotten he was here, I wonder if he had joined in the fighting. It would have explained why an eraser ran off the roof… I think that was  
>Angel though… "Who are you?" Max asked the prof.<p>

"I'm Charles Xavier, otherwise known as Prof. X." he said. He was looking at Angle though, and I knew that he had found out that she was another mind reader. "I havent met another mind reader before." He said. Max closed her eyes for a second, and I knew that she had groaned inwardly. Another person in her head was all she needed.

Angel smiled, her dirty blonde curls falling to the sides of her head as she looked up. "I havent met another mind reader either."

"Wait a minute." Wasp said. "how old are you guys?"

Angel smiled at her too, and the avengers were probably falling for her innocent face. This kid has layers people. Shes not evil, but she does have layers. "I'm seven. Gazzy is nine, Nudge is twelve, and Max, Iggy, and Fang are all fifteen." Okay, so apparently it was time to up our ages. That made me seventeen. I could get a license. You know, if I wasn't being hunted and yada yada yada. Only one year and then the gov couldn't tell me I was a minor. Like that worked any way. Okay back to what they were saying.

The prof. looked interested, and probably would have asked them questions, but Wasp was still surprised at their ages. I mean, angel was over four feet. Kinda hard to believe someones seven when they are almost as tall as you when you're an adult. "so, your all under 18, and you've been on the run for years?" she was a little disbelieving, I mean, hey, I was at least in my teens. But really, I had told them that I had been experimented on as a baby. C'mon people, pay atttention sometimes. Angel nodded. "and you all have powers?" instead of just say yeah, as I expected, Max sighed and said, "yeah, we all have powers. I fly at supersonic speeds, sometimes a couple hundred mph over the speed of sound. Fang can fade into the background if he stays still, Iggy can feel colors, Nudge can feel left over emotions, Gazzy can mimic any sound, and Angel is a mind reader." She didn't say all of their powers, but hey, even I hadnt told them all of what I could do.

Right then Tony got contacted by Fury. "alright, Fury wants to see us, lets go before he decides to blame us for something going wrong with shield. You coming or what?" the last question was aimed at me and the flock.

"ooooh not a good idea." I said. When Tony gave me a weird look I had to explain, "no, I am not an enemy of shield. But there was a company that comissioned the scientists to experiment on us. Turns out that there was an organization that commisioned that company. The name of the organization is the Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division. Otherwise known as S.H.I.E.L.D.. So not really a good idea for us to say hi to the guy who heads it."

"I disagree." I heard Max say in the background, but I ignored her. Tony nodded and the Avengers left. The Prof. left too, saying he had a class to teach. Then I turned to the flock. "Okay. Well how about a tour and I'll tell you about the avengers and if you care about what I've been up to?"

**Okay, here you go. A fresh update. Man my avengers are ooc…. Grrr I have to do better…. Tips any one?**

**I own nothing but the characters I make up!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Next chapter! The fifth chapter!**

**Avi's pov**

I led the flock around the mansion. The younger set had wide eyes. Well, hey, we don't exactly hang out with the socialites and rich people a lot. This was really the first time we stayed in fancy places. I led them around the upstairs. Then Max asked, "well, this place is nice, but aren't these people supposed to be superheroes?" I smiled at her. We had ended up at the fireplace in the main living room area place. I pulled out my temporary avengers card Tony had given me, letting me into all the special Avengers stuff, and used it to open the door into the hallway leading to all 'the special Avengers stuff'.

"It's this way."I said, and led them into the hallway. We walked down into the hangar. "This is where the quinjets are, and through that door are the locker rooms." I pointed to a door on the far right. There was another door next to it, an abnormally large one. "That large door next to it is the training room. On the other end we have where Tony, the guy in the red and gold armor, had his mechanics lab. He owns that giant tower with the S on it." I still had the flock's attention, but that didn't mean anything, they always learned as much as they could about new places. Mainly the exits. Then I pointed down to the door in the corner, "That is Ant-man/giant man's science lab." I saw the flock tense up, and Max motion towards the door. Before they could go anywhere, I added hastily, "He isn't an evil scientist, trust me. I went into his lab, he's more of a ant-and-other-insect kind of scientist. Besides, I've been here for a day now and nothing's happened to me. If anything happens to any of us by these guys, you can be mad at me." The flock slightly eased up, but still remained tenser than they had been. I sighed inwardly. I finished the tour, then lead them into the training room. Apparently Stark had gotten bored, and decided to create a training routine for me. So I walked in with the flock, then called out, "Avielle, level one, multi member." This told Jarvis that I wanted the first level, who I was, and how many people to create enemies for. Then I turned to the flock. "Welcome to my new training routine." Then the room finished loading, and we were flung into a pit.

Wings were pulled out with a whoosh, and all of us flew up, and then away as some heat seeking fake missiles were fired at us. "Scatter!"Yelled Max.

_Make sure Max knows that these are fake. As well as the rest of the flock. All these missiles and things will only cover us in flour. _I thought at Angel.

After the missiles came several Ultron prototypes, with only stun guns and such. Once those were dealt with, we had to fly along a hallway to avoid a fire, and walls popped up at random intervals, usually right in front of one of us. Nudge was forced to spin after she clipped a wall with her wing. Once all those were dealt with, Jarvis said, "Level one of twenty complete." The flock and I landed and made our way to the door as the lights flicked back on or off depending on where the light in question was. Then I led Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel back to the kitchen, were we got drinks and snacks and headed back up to the roof. As we lounged on the chairs and the ledge on the roof, I began to tell them everything I knew about the Avengers.

"Tony is the financial benefactor of the team, and is the leader of the team. He's the CEO of his company, Stark Industries, and a VERY rich person. His company runs off of an arc reactor in his basement, and stopped making weapons after he got kidnapped and almost killed in Iraq. He had a surgery while trapped in a cave there to keep him from dying, and now has a mini arc reactor in his chest. That's what the Iron Man armor runs off of. Captain America is called 'the first Avenger' because he was the war hero guy that basically took uncle sams place during world war two. He was trapped in ice for a while and everyone thought he was dead. Tony, Thor, Wasp, and Ant-man found him still frozen, and revived him. He tried to defeat them, thinking that they were Hydra (a team led by supervillans, one of the things that S.H.I.E.L.D. is supposed to take care of but the Avengers end up dealing with.) He was injected with a serum called the super-soldier serum, and the recipe was lost but made Captain America, then just Steve Rogers, into a 'super-soldier'. He was a military project. He still is adjusting to modern technology.

Then we have Wasp, she is the daughter of a multi-millionaire, and can shrink sown to the size of a wasp. Also, she can shoot 'stingers' of yellow light while the size of a wasp. She also has bug wings once she has shrunk down. Her civilian name is Janet Van Dyke. Her shrinking abilities are provided by Pym particles. The one who discovered the Pym particles is Hank Pym, aka Ant-man. Hank is financed by Wasps dad, and I really haven't finished looking him up yet. All I know is that he is a scientist with known work with vibranium, Pym particles, and with insect matter. He can shrink or grow using Pym particles. When he is shrunk or when he is his regular size he can use his invention, the Ant-man helmet, to contact and control insects. When shrunk, he has two ant mounts. When large, he is called Giant man, and has no particular size limit as far as I know.

There is also the Hulk, who is the strongest there is. You may think 'oh okay there's a strong guy that hasn't beat anything yet but will meet his match one day' but he gets as strong as he needs to be to defeat/break whatever he is up against. He is basically created by Gamma radiation, and is called a creature of rage. When he isn't large and green, he is Bruce Banner, a scientist who specializes in gamma radiation (here Max chuckled at the irony) haven't finished looking him up yet either. The man in the black cat suit is the Black Panther. I think he is normal, just with trained flexibility and strength, but he has 'claws' made of vibranium. He is from Wakanda, a not-well-known African country. That place sits on a mound of vibranium. When not in costume, the Black Panther is known as T'Challa, the one-time prince of Wakanda. He inherited the position of Wakandan ruler and Black Panther from his father when he died.

Then there is Thor, who is the Norse god of thunder. Okay, yeah, you might think 'yep, magic, _that's _real' but hey, it is. He has a hammer called Mjolnier and can control lightning. He is the son of Odin, ruler of Asgard, and has a brother named Loki who basically wants all Avengers dead. Another member of his Asgardian acquaintances is Amora and Scourge, Amora is a blonde chick in all green who has tried to kill the avengers multiple times, but is infatuated with Thor. Scourge is her minion guy with a giant ax.

The last two are Black Widow and Hawkeye. Black Widow was a shield agent but seemed to turn traitor to work for Hydra. Turns out she was told to do this by Fury. Yeah that's a great guy there. But back to Widow. She is Russian and goes by Natasha Romanov when not in costume. She has bracelets that shoot darts, and has abnormal flexibility. Hawkeye also used to be a shield special agent. He was framed by Widow during her betrayal and spent some time in one of shields four major prisons. Then during this breakout event he got loose with the many villans contained in the prisons. He was hunted by both the Avengers and shield till he ended up saving everyone by defeating one escaped supervillan with the Hulk. He has a bow and arrow that he uses. He has a lot of different arrows, like explosive arrows and arrows that have nets. He goes by Clint Barton in the civilian world. He also uses sarcasm and likes punching people in face when they make him mad. I haven't finished looking up either Hawkeye and Widow.

That's all I have to say about the Avengers."

Max had taken all of this in, and might have asked me questions, but right then we were distracted by Gazzy running and jumping off of the diving board. He was shortly followed by Nudge, Angel, and Iggy. I looked at Max and shrugged. I rolled off my chair and did a belly-flop into the pool, followed by Fang and Max. We were all soaking wet and laughing as we tried to dunk each other when Angel looked up and treaded water. "Uh oh." She said. And as we all know, that is never good.

**Okay, how is this? I don't know that much about some Avengers, but I did my best. Let me know what you think! Correct my every grammer mistake! I will appreciate it!**

**review! peace out!**


End file.
